Some recent portable terminals include two-screen type terminals having two housings that are foldably connected to each other and that are provided with respective display screens (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
Some two-screen type terminals are provided with acceleration sensor that detects the postures of the housings. Applications executed on such two-screen type terminals can perform processes based on the value of the acceleration sensor.
However, from a cost point of view, many two-screen type terminals may be provided with an acceleration sensor located on one of the two housings.
Thus, when an application is executed on a two-screen type terminal based on the values of an acceleration sensor, the application needs to be executed on a housing that is provided with the acceleration sensor.